


【御健】N/N

by mmmmutouuuu



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmutouuuu/pseuds/mmmmutouuuu





	【御健】N/N

矢野健太——电视台史上最凶大哥哥、目前面临着人生最大危机。  
“唔呃……”  
目前他正蹲在马桶边、手攥着胸前两点，向马桶里……挤奶。  
没错，首先他是个不太像omega的黑皮omega……其次——他还面临着孕期羞耻的身体异动。  
“……哈啊、可恶……”  
说实话，沦落到现在这个样子完全是健太自己作出来的。  
自从体检测出自己怀了那臭小子的种，他不仅没有回家休息，反而更加投入到了工作之中——废话，叫人看出来他怀孕、怀的还是御村那个小变态的种，岂不是叫人笑到掉头！  
总之他一定不能让御村发现自己揣了崽就是了！  
他恶狠狠的低声诅咒着，一分神手上控制不住力道重重掐了一下乳首。  
疼得健太差点嗷的一声蹦起来。  
孕期使健太的乳头呈现肿胀的红色，由于刚刚的刺激过于强烈，乳尖上的小孔开合，奶汁悠悠流淌了下来。  
健太对着眼前那两个被自己折磨肿得像小樱桃般的乳尖默了默，终于恶从胆边生，按下了御村拓也的号码。  
啊啊……反正那个臭小子早晚得知道，隐瞒的后果大不了就是挨一顿日。  
……呃  
健太打了个激灵，怂的想挂断电话，然而那边却已经接通了。  
“健太？有什么事吗？”  
事到如今、也只能迎难而上了——  
“臭小子、快来我这里……我、我怀孕了！”

御村拓也——私立一之宫高中校草，集腹黑与恶趣味于一身的富家子弟，一分钟前得知了自己的年上恋人怀孕的消息。  
要知道这个蹭的累已经一周没有回家了，亲亲也没有、爱爱更是想得美的情况下，天知道御村是怎么忍住没运用御村家的财力把恋人绑回来的。  
御村带着一脸诡异的笑容上了车，既然这人给自己打了电话，那就意味着他已经做好准备……咦等等？刚刚健太说的是怀孕？也就是说从现在就要开始学习备孕知识了吗？  
带着这些青春期的小烦恼(？)御村来到了电视台。

“唔～～～”健太还是个新手omega，自然不知道如何发力排出奶水，以为像便便一样用力就好，结果富含过多营养的奶水逐渐将奶孔堵塞，胸脯丢人的涨成了两个小桃子。  
他当然不知道还有一种症状叫做涨奶。  
健太急得满头大汗，竟再也挤不出一滴奶水，胸口被自己攥得满是手印，连乳头都不知道被捏大了多少倍，他真的要被搞疯了。  
仿佛是恋人间的心灵感应，健太正心烦意乱摔摔打打时就听见御村的声音从远处传来，没等他反应过来，厕所门就被高中生莽撞的踹开。  
“健太？没事吧？”  
几乎是同一时间，omega闻到了自家alpha的信息素，身体反射性的放松了下来。乳孔翁张，奶水猝不及防呲了跑进来的御村一脸。  
“？”御村抹了把脸，香甜的奶水顺着脸颊流到嘴边，诱惑他忍不住舔了一口。  
“唔哇，健太怎么回事……好甜！”  
健太羞得脖子都红了，用胳膊挡住脸破罐子破摔得大吼：“臭小子！快来帮我！”

御村用指腹轻轻托住健太的乳肉，看着奶水鼓涨将胸前的皮肉撑得微微透明的糟糕模样，觉得有些神奇：“奶水出不来了？”  
健太强忍着自己那卑微的羞耻心回：“不知道为什么突然就很胀，穿衬衫都已经能看出胸的形状了呜……”  
说着说着小黑皮觉得有点委屈，带了点哭腔埋怨御村：“都怪你都怪你……说什么要宝宝之类奇怪的话……呜呜”  
御村被萌得心都要化了，赶紧安慰自己的年上恋人：“乖，健太要当爸爸了难道不开心吗？”  
边说着，他边用温热的口腔轻轻包裹住乳尖，舌头绕着乳孔不停撩拨，手附在乳晕处细细按压，缓解胸部的胀痛感。  
汁液争先恐后的流进了御村的口中，没有一点之前涨奶的架势。  
“呜、谁会高兴……哈啊、轻一点……”  
不知道是御村的手法过于娴熟还是alpha的信息素很好的安抚了对方，健太被揉捏的舒服了很多，紧绷的神经也松懈了下来，两只胳膊环着御村的肩膀，开始颐气指使的发号施令。  
“那里多揉一揉、唔、好舒服……”  
御村咽下一口奶香浓郁的汁水，悄悄咂了咂嘴。  
健太没有发现氛围的变化，见御村没有吱声便更加得寸进尺，觉得自己怀孕了御村不敢碰自己，甚至觉得自己这一个礼拜躲着御村是为了宝宝好，鼻子都要翘到天上去。  
“御村你到底行不行啊！都说了不是那里嘛……”  
“我说啊……”  
健太被御村突然打断，有些不满的发问：“哈？还帮不帮忙了？你不来我可去找别人了……”

所谓祸从口出大概就是现在这种情况吧。  
健太当然知道这个臭小孩是个妥妥的腹黑，只是一个礼拜没有与他过招脑内逐渐放松了警惕，等他反应过来时已经被架在马桶上无法动弹了。  
“健太想要去找谁？”  
糟了糟了，御村的声音都变得奇怪了起来……健太身上开始冒冷汗，如小动物般准确的直觉告诉他——可能要被吃掉了。  
“我、我没有……”他虚弱的试图辩解，却组织不好语言，看着御村冷酷的面容逐渐接近自己，吓得闭上了眼睛。  
事到如今他也不想去管自己一个成年人被高中生妥妥压制这种丢人事了，如果能免去一顿床上打架，让他做什么都愿意。  
御村慢条斯理的解开恋人的皮带，享受着恋人难得乖巧的时光。他的舌头从胸前一路舔到肚皮，怜爱的在肚脐处画着圈——这里，孕育了一个他和健太的宝宝。  
见健太瑟瑟发抖说不出话，御村在心里偷偷笑上一万遍，但表面上还装作从容不迫的样子逼问：“既然知道错了还不快赔礼道歉？”

众所周知，omega怀孕的时候情绪既敏感又复杂，一点负面情绪就可能惹得omega眼泪汪汪，即使是自诩朋克硬汉的健太也不例外。  
健太只觉得刚刚那丁点的委屈逐渐扩大，心里突然酸涩难忍，有个声音在不断的回荡着：为什么只是说错一句话就要道歉？御村是嫌弃自己了吗？我还怀着孩子该怎么办？内心深处的担忧全部具象化压迫着自己的泪腺，他完全控制不住自己的生理反应，眼圈立刻就变红了。

“御村拓也你个负心汉……！！！”健太含着眼泪祭出上勾拳。  
御村差点被一嗓子嚎软，又被一拳打中了下巴，虽然心头火起，但看健太哭的那么专注，自己也稍微反省了一下刚刚是否说的太过火。  
唉，不管怎样都是自家的omega，更何况还揣着自己的崽、冷静、冷静……  
“好了、是我的错，我给你道歉好不好？”说着，御村脱了健太的裤子，讨好似的将肉棒头部纳入口中。  
“呜呜……你、我不会原谅你的……哼嗯、呜……”  
健太被突如其来的口交打断，身体立刻就做好了原谅人家的准备，就是自尊心一时间放不下——这么大个人了居然还被欺负的掉泪豆豆……臭小子真是……！！

从健太的角度能看到御村那双令人着迷的大眼睛专注又深情的盯着自己，小扇子般的睫毛半遮不遮，流转的眼眸情意绵绵……健太当年就是被这么一双眼吸引，甚至现在还有了他和自己的孩子。  
想到这儿，健太的下半身也有些硬。  
御村抬眼观察健太的表情，嘴唇缠绵于柱身的经络，又用舌头一一舔过，最后停在了微凉的会阴。  
“健太要是不拒绝的话我可就做到最后了哦？”  
不会吧？  
“不、不行……”现在想起来挣扎已经晚了，健太踢蹬着躲开御村摸上大腿的手，却躲不开从身后袭来的、沾了润滑液的手指。  
“唔嗯……！”括约肌被毫不犹豫的插入了两根手指，没等健太适应便开始了抽送。  
手指深入身体内部挖掘的感觉让健太的腰肢不断发抖，内壁每一处褶皱都被手指妥帖的揉按，进出之间积累的快感让身体还没被插入就处于即将高潮的边缘。  
“不行了不行了，要出来了……！”  
肠穴内开始有规律的挤压着作乱的两根手指，但御村并没有就此打住，依旧像弹钢琴一样开拓着甬道内部。 他以为健太多少还能再坚持一会儿的……没想到只是用手指健太就无法忍受的射了出来。  
“我都说了、呜……你还这样……！”健太害羞得连胸前都红了一片，腿蜷缩着挡住不争气的性器哭闹:“不做了！不做了呜……”  
这样说来，好像网上是有说怀孕期间omega身体会变敏感什么的……御村稍微顿了顿，又露出了健太熟悉的、微妙的笑容。  
“不如就算一算今天健太能射几次吧？”

严格来讲还属于未成年的性器一点一点进入了自己的身体。上翘的头部剐蹭过前列腺，让健太的乳孔兴奋得喷出了一点奶水。  
已经一个星期没有受到爱抚的肠道欣喜的蠕动品尝着来之不易的肉棒，孕育了胎儿的子宫也不甘寂寞，沉下子宫口轻轻吻着狰狞的龟头。  
健太屏住呼吸等待杆部全部插入这段难挨的时间，紧张得眼泪都忘了流。御村却并没有像他期待的那样全部进来，只是在前列腺反复顶弄。  
“诶？不进来吗……？”健太可怜兮兮的抓着御村的手贴近自己的屁屁。  
真奇怪，刚刚拒绝的义正言辞，现在委屈的还是他。  
健太已经完全被omega的本能控制，整个人浸泡在alpha的气味里，舒服得连一个亲吻都能激起绵延不断的高潮。脑子里像煮了一锅黏糊糊的粥，身体每一处的快感都在咕噜咕噜沸腾着、叫嚣着寻找一个发泄口。  
在自己最脆弱的时刻，强壮的alpha就是他唯一的依靠。  
而现在他的alpha居然不肯给他一个痛快，健太的泪豆豆又要忍不住蹦出来了。  
御村将健太的手抓住附在肚子上，低沉温柔的嗓音从耳边响起：“这里不是已经有了宝宝？”  
“唔、唔……”健太瑟缩一下，乳尖几乎是立刻就淌了点奶水出来。  
“健太是想要做得爽还是要宝宝？”  
健太用混沌的脑瓜想了一会儿，终于泪眼朦胧的回答：“要、要宝宝……呜”  
“这次、就先让给宝宝……以后再补回来……～”

黑皮omega的胸口积了一洼奶水，乳头湿淋淋、红艳艳，好在里面都排干净，再也没有酸胀的感觉了。  
“射了吗？”健太的精囊也瘪瘪的垂落在腿间，被御村一手握住调戏的捏了又捏。健太发出了抗议的呜咽：“唔、唔、不可以，射不出来了……”  
“真的假的？”御村好奇似的动了动腰，龟头再度摩擦肠壁，带动穴内新一轮的紧缩。  
健太的肉棒又硬了，可这回即使健太的腰不停得颤抖，却什么也没射出来。  
御村知道这是恋人又去了一次，也不再逼迫他，拔出性器射在了恋人的手里。

御村帮软成一团的健太简单擦了擦身子穿好衣服，打电话派司机过来接人，又打点了许多母婴用品送到府上后，才有功夫回过身来好好与恋人温存温存。  
健太大概还没从高潮的余韵中恢复，他迷蒙的注视着自己手心里攥着的、黏黏糊糊的精液，突然摊开手掌伸出舌尖，像只小猫一样舔了一口。  
“唔～～我来尝尝、拓也爸爸的牛奶……”


End file.
